


skam mexico, season 1, trailer

by skamcdmx



Series: season 1: nayeli [1]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamcdmx/pseuds/skamcdmx
Summary: Beginning her second semester of preparatory, Nayeli Silva is fairly sure she's managed to ruin her own experience at the school by getting rid of all her friends while everyone else seems to have formed groups they feel comfortable with. It wasn't always like this, but there's no real use in wondering what could've been, and all she really has to hope for is to find someone to be friends with before sixth semester rolls around.
Series: season 1: nayeli [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055549
Kudos: 4





	skam mexico, season 1, trailer

**Author's Note:**

> alright! as far as i'm aware there's no skam remakes (fanmade or not) made for a global south country so this is a first? so that's cool. anyways i don't know if anyone will be interested in reading smth about mexico but it's been a lot of fun working this into a setting in my country and figuring out the characters and stuff so hopefully someone will have fun reading it too! that's all.
> 
> i lied that's not all, i also wanted to mention that a) coronavirus will not be a thing in this story, and b) we aren't actually already in classes by the 11th of january, i'm just impatient as fuck and don't wanna start posting when i am actually back in school.

EXT. OUTSIDE THE ESCUADRÓN 101 HIGH SCHOOL'S ENTRANCE. 

The take begins focusing on a pair of black boots, slowly becoming wider as  _ "Celos" by Daniela Romo _ plays. We end with a full shot of NAYELI SILVA GUERRERO, a brown girl with curly hair, staring at the entrance as FRIDA DE LA CUEVA JUÁREZ, a white girl with black hair, and NARUMI VALDEZ MAEDA, a japanese girl taller than FRIDA, walk out of it, towards NAYELI, once the trio is together they start walking on the sidewalk. 

In the first intersection they go through, a group of boys comes out, boy squad, consisting, SANTIAGO "SANTI" ZARAGOZA PESQUERA, an attractive brown boy, slightly shorter than NAYELI, ROGELIO VARGAS ELIZONDO, a white blonde boy, and FERNANDO "FER" ROSALES YAHUITL, a brown curly haired boy. SANTI greets FRIDA by kissing her and makes eye-contact with NAYELI that hangs for a second, then he makes a "follow me" gesture towards NARUMI, and the girl leaves with the boy squad as they walk out of the shot and NAYELI and FRIDA keep walking. 

Soon, a car passes in front of the girls, blocking them from view for a moment, and when it's gone, so is FRIDA, leaving NAYELI all alone. She looks sad and confused by her suddenly being alone. 

NAYELI walks alone for a moment while the volume of  _ CELOS _ is slowly lowering, the lowering stopping when she gets to a trolebus station. Her expression visibly brightens, and the shot switches perspective so that we are now looking at her back, as in front of her, four girls sit in the station. 

The first is GUADALUPE "LUPE" FERREIRA BARRIOS, a very pretty black Brazilian girl with her natural curly hair and red lipstick, beside her MANUELA "MANU" LOZANO DE LA CHICA, a plus-size brown girl with straight brown hair and a smoothie, to her left is ANA EMILIA "ANITA" JIMENEZ VILLANUEVA, a girl with long wavy black hair smiling slightly, and lastly, to her left is FARIMA KALIL MASSIS, a muslim girl with a blue hijab, waving at NAYELI. 

Behind the group, the graffiti on the wall reads "SKAM" with "MÉXICO" written under it. The camera slowly zooms in on this while the song's volume becomes louder once again, finally stopping as the screen turns to black, staying like that for a second become yellow text appears. 

The bigger text reads "NAYELI", in smaller text, at the bottom of the screen, it reads, " 11. JANUARY. 2021".

**Author's Note:**

> you can check out the blog for this on tumblr (skammexico.tumblr.com) or the blog with the english translations for it (skamengmx.tumblr.com), i'll be posting links to the clips on there and stuff like instagrams and updates. also you can just. ask questions.


End file.
